Ritual
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: A demon cult needs Dean's blood to carry out a ritual. The only way it will work is if they do it slowly. Hurt!Dean Rated T for violence and SC.
1. Lindsay

-- You guys know the drill. Don't own rights yadda yadda yadda. Hope you like this one! P.S. This is strictly hypothetical --

1

Dean opened his eyes slowly. His first thought was that his head hurt. His second was that he was naked. Third he was tied up to a wooden post and outside. His arms were above his head, bound tightly with what appeared to be twine. He was in a clearing, thick woods surrounding it. In front of him were about thirty hooded figures. They all wore black except for a one who instead was wearing blue.

_Where in the hell am I?_ He thought. The one in blue turned and spoke to the onlookers in what appeared to be Latin. Dean recognized the voice as male. _Man where's Sammy when I need him? _Blue stopped speaking and turned to Dean. He walked toward him. _Oh great. This has so been my day. _The man took off his hood and smiled maliciously.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. His voice was low and deep. Dean smirked.

"You really need someone to get cuddly with?" The man's fist struck Dean's face.

"If you want to keep your limbs I suggest you cut the sarcasm." He said coldly. He waved his hand over his shoulder and a black robe came forward. "Lindsay maybe you should show him how it works here. Oh," He grinned again at Dean, who clenched his jaw. "Fill him in about why we're here as well." Lindsay removed her hood and nodded curtly.

"Mmn," She said, walking around Dean. "We are gonna have fun aren't we?" Dean tried to follow her movements.

"Hey you heard the man," He said. "Tell me why I'm here." She stopped in front of him and dragged a hand up and down his chest.

"Hunter's blood must be spilled. And frankly honey, you have a lot of enemies. You and your brother." She said softly, her index finger tracing the outline of his muscles. Dean flexed his jaw again. "We aren't permitted to touch Sam so we settled for you."

"Aw I'm touched." Dean said. Her hand stopped. She smiled again. She reached into her robes and Dean saw the glint of a knife emerge.

"Now Dean I think we start on spilling that blood." Dean tensed as the knife drew closer. She pushed the knife in and slowly dragged down.

"Gah...you bitch!" Dean yelled. Lindsay continued. She stopped at his pelvis and came back up. "Nah! God I'm gonna send you straight back to Hell!" Lindsay giggled.

"Oh baby I highly doubt that. Once you're part of the ritual there's no going back." She dug harder.

"Ahsss!" Dean hissed. "I never asked to be part of this!"

"Shut up." Lindsay said calmly. Blood dripped down Dean's body and ran through the dirt on the ground.

"Kiss my ass bitch!" Dean gritted his teeth.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Her tone was amazingly even. She brought the knife up to Dean's bicep.

"Screw you!" Dean noticed the crowd was stirring. Light laughter rose from it. Lindsay pulled the knife away.

"Have it your way then." She said. She walked away. Dean breathed heavily. Three hours ago he was with Lauren. Three hours ago he didn't hurt. Three hours ago was so far away.

Lindsay walked back, two other tall hooded figures stood behind her. In her hands she held what looked like metal rope.

_Oh god please don't be barbed wire._ He thought. Lindsay smirked.

"Get him down," She said. "Make sure he can't go anywhere." The crowd cheered. The men walked toward him. One of undid the twine, the other stood in front of him.

"Aren't you an ugly son of a bitch." Dean said. The man backhanded him. "Ow."

Dean suddenly fell forward, he threw his hands out in front of him to break his fall. Dean looked up at one of the hooded figures. He brought his foot back and Dean braced himself.

Pain ruptured from his ribs as the boot collided. A fist punched his back. Again and again he was hit. Blood flew from his mouth. He coughed violently. All the while the crowd cheered and laughed.

"That's enough." Lindsay said. Dean pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees. He spat the collection of blood from his mouth as sweat beaded down his body. The men grabbed Dean under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Lindsay let the rope unwind.

"This should teach you what happens when you disobey me." Dean braced his back as she stepped behind him.

She raised the barbed wire above her head and brought it down on Dean's back. A scream escaped his lips. The barbs stuck in his back and they were ripped out as she pulled back. She struck him again. Three, four, five times.

"Tell me you'll never speak again and I'll stop." She yelled over the jeering crowd. Dean shook his head. He wasn't going to give in to this bitch. The whip hit his back, barbs plunging into his tender flesh. "Say it!" Dean didn't answer, only screamed. Eight, ten, fifteen. Dean thought his back would break. The men's vice like grip stayed, their nails digging into his arms.

"Say it and this all goes away!" She yanked the whip out of his back again.

"ALRIGHT!" Dean screamed. Lindsay stood in front of him.

"Are you going to speak again?" She whispered. Dean shook his head. "Good." She leaned forward and touched his lips to her own. Dean tried to pull away but she pushed harder. She looked up at the men. "Tie him back up." They pulled Dean roughly and rebound his hands.

Dean closed his eyes. Lindsay's face that came in his line of vision again.

"Hang on baby," She smiled. "The ritual has just begun."

--LOTS more later I promise! But since you don't have anything to do how 'bout telling me how you liked it!!--


	2. Mercy

--Man you guys respond fast! Hope you like this chap too!--

2

Lauren hated her power. Whoever decided that she should have it sucked. Sometimes she'd get these visions, not like the ones Sam used to get, these were different. She only saw pain, suffering, particularly the people she was close to. Like the man she loved. She was at the store when she saw it. The barbed wire plunging into his back. The laughter erupting from the crowd. And Lindsay. That bitch was gonna die if it was the last thing Lauren ever did.

The visions didn't hurt her physically, mostly mentally. And when she saw Dean like that, she had to hold herself up to keep from collapsing. Her groceries fell, and she darted out of the store as soon as she could stand. She called Sam and told him what she had saw.

She knew Sam couldn't breathe, that he wished it was a bad dream. She knew how angry he was and that he wanted his brother back now. Lauren wasn't going to rest until she had Dean back in her arms. She knew what had happened was only going to get worse.

She shook her head, trying to focus on driving. An old Garth Brooks song hummed lightly in the background. Lauren smiled sadly and tears filled her blues eyes. Dean hates country music. But he put up with it...for her.

"Dammit Dean!" She cried, slamming her fist into the dashboard. She had always been taught not to get attached. This time she didn't listen. She loved Dean and he loved her. But why did it have to hurt so much?

"I'm gonna find you babe." She whispered. "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way."

* * *

Lindsay had left him alone. She went to talk to the dude in blue. The blood dripped down his body, the damp March air sticking to him. He knew this wouldn't last. He eyed her carefully. 

She and her leader muttered softly, he nodded solemnly several times. Then Lindsay smiled and nodded. She said a words he recognized as thank you. She walked back over to him.

"I've been given permission to keep going. Fun for me, not so much for you." She smiled, she was only inches away from him. Dean shivered. "But now the question is," She said, running her hand up the inside of his thigh. Dean tensed. "What I should do with you." Dean hadn't been fully aware of the exposure of his body...until now. She reached the top of his leg and grabbed his flesh. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" She whispered, starting to squeeze.

"Nuahh!" Dean yelled. Lindsay smiled. She squeezed his manhood, tighter and tighter. "Gah! Mmmnuah!"

"Beg me to stop." She said calmly. Tighter. Dean screamed again. "Don't disobey me. Do as I say." Tears welled in Dean's eyes.

"Please!" He screamed. "Please for the love of god stop! I'm begging you please!" Lindsay closed her eyes, drinking in his pain. She let go. Dean's breath hitched in his throat. Lindsay leaned in and kissed his neck. Dean jerked away but she grabbed his head and pulled him back.

"Mm," She said. "I was right. You do taste good." She licked the side of his face, his ear, his neck. Dean continued to try and get away from her. "Hold still." Dean didn't listen. She got down just above his collar bone, and bit down as hard as she could.

"Ohhahh!" His cry pierced the fading night. She bit again, blood trickling down his neck. "No! nonono please stop!" Lindsay stepped back. She wiped his blood from her mouth.

"I told you not to disobey me." She gestured for the two large men to come forward again from the mocking crowd. Dean closed his eyes, fighting back the tears, determined not to let them flow.His dignity may have been diminished but it wasn't completely gone.

The two men undid the twine that bound him and let him fall. A loud roar erupted from the crowd. Dean moaned. One of the men retied his wrists together.

_What am I gonna do...run away?_ The man grabbed his hair and hauled him to his feet.

"Sss." He hissed. They pushed him through the forest, he tripped and fell several times. Each time he did, he was kicked in the side and lifted up by his hair each time. After what seemed like years, they stopped. Dean looked down and saw a hole with a metal barred lid. One of the men lifted the lid. The hole was about five feet deep, its walls stone. Water had accumulated at the bottom from the past week of rain. The man stepped behind Dean, and pushed him in.

Dean landed hard. The filthy water splashing over him. The lid clanged as the man shut it. Dean looked up. Lindsay's face appeared through the bars.

"Remember, you speak, you disobey me. And you don't want to disobey me, do you." She smiled. Dean shook his head. "Good boy." And she was gone.

Dean sat up and huddled in the corner. The sky was pale gray and it started to rain. He knew he was utterly alone. That scared him. Even if he did scream no one would hear him. He licked his cracked dry lips. Water dabbed his head every so often.His body pulsed with agony. Blood ran into the water in the floor.No one would find him out here, and that scared him too. He wanted Sam. He wanted to see him and Lauren one more time. Realizing they wouldn't find him either, Dean buried his face in his knees, and cried.

--Reviews wanted, pretty please--


	3. Darkness

--Here you go!--

3

It was dark. She was cold. Her body pulsed with white hot agony. She didn't recognize this place. Her cell was small. A concrete hole in the ground. She felt so alone. The metal cage clanged above her head. She cried out as rough hands gripped her and forced her out. She fell face first in the muddy ground. Someone grabbed her hair and pushed her forward, making her walk. Her hands were behind her back, the twine digging into her wrists, making them bleed.

She knew she was in for hell, more than she had already endured.

Lauren opened her eyes. Sweat glided down her face. She looked up and realized Sam was talking to her.

"Oh my god, Lauren are you okay?" He asked. She stood up, gripping the dresser to hold herself up.

"Sam we have to find Dean now." She whispered. Sam touched her shoulder.

"Oh, god not another one." He said. She nodded. She sat down on one of the beds.

"Sam," She said, not wanting to tell him what she had seen. "Sam it's gonna get worse. I mean a helluva lot worse. Compared to what I've already seen I'm not sure how but...it is...I can feel it." Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked hopefully. Sam hadn't had any luck on anything he'd tried today. His dad was still MIA, even after eighteen messages. Nobody knew of a Lindsay, or creepy people walking around as a group. And his day got worse as Lauren shook her head.

"It's coming to me as each one comes but...as of now I don't know." They sat in silence for several moments. "Sam," Lauren whispered. Sam looked up at her. "I don't want to see anymore. I feel what he does. I see what he does. I think what he does. I just feel so helpless." She put a hand over her face to hide her tears. "I just want him back Sam." 

"So do I."

* * *

Dean was being retied to the damn post. His throat was bone dry, his stomach empty. He was sick of hearing the noise of the onlookers. The soft glow of the surrounding torches. He was so tired of shaking. Fever most likely.

"Hey Dean." Lindsay said. He was sick of her too. "I'm sure you have a couple questions. Why bother torturing you when can just kill you for your blood? 'Break that which kills you inside and out. Then you will be worthy of the power you seek.' That's why. But breaking someone physically is easy. Mentally is hard. but I like the challenge." Dean shivered violently in the bitter breeze that sped through the night. Lindsay smiled and held a bottle of water up in front of him. "Thirsty baby?"

Dean shut his eyes. Hell yeah he was thirsty. But god only knew what he'd have to do to get it. So he shook his head. Lindsay frowned."No?" She asked. Dean shook his head again. "Okay." She turned the bottle upside down and Dean watched it run into the earth.‚

"You know Dean. I think I know everything about you. I know you lie to yourself." Dean eyed her carefully as she in circled him. "She doesn't love you." Dean clenched his jaw. "She wanted you out of the way so she could have Sam all to herself. Granted I can't get her name, or what the bitch looks like but I know you love her." She smiled coldly. "And don't you think if Sam, or daddy gave a damn about you they would've found you by now?" Dean shook his head.

She put her face inches from his. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong." Dean rasped. "You lyin' ugly bitch." Lindsay curled her lip. She plunged her thumb in a large cut on Dean's chest. He screamed.

"They hate you. They don't want you. They could care less about you. That whore wants you dead." She pulled her hand away.

"Don't call her that." Dean whispered.

"What?" Lindsay yelled. 

"Y-you want a-a whore? G-go look i-in the mi-mirror." Dean glared at her.

"Big mistake." Lindsay said. He fell as she untied him. Two men pulled him up. Lindsay faced the crowd. "I know you all want to see this hunter die!" She yelled. The demons roared in agreement. "Well I'm giving you the chance to hurt him! Not kill, hurt!" The crowd screamed again. They lined up, half in one line, half in the other. They faced each other. "The one who kills him will answer to Azazel!" 

She walked behind Dean. "You make it through that line standing," she whispered. "I'll let you go. You don't, then you've proven to me you're nothing but pathetic waste that deserves to die. And you must admit to me no one cares about you. No one will come." Lindsay walked between the pathway between the demons, stood at the other end, arms spread.

The men let go. Dean fought to stay standing. He started walking through the demons.

They screamed and spit in his face. They punched¡and kicked every inch they could get ahold of. Dean fell several times, but somehow he managed to push himself back up. A chain flung across his chest, knocking the wind out of him. A blunt object struck the back of his knees. He fell hard, but made his muscles move to stand himself up. They laughed, they screamed. A woman pulled him over and kissed him, but quickly slashed her nails into his skin.

"Please!" Dean yelled. "Ahhnnuah! Please no! Gahh!" They only laughed louder. Lindsay was only feet away. He collapsed in front of her.

"I knew you were weak." Lindsay said. Dean wasn't, couldn't give up. He pushed his hands into the wet, muddy ground. Lifting his knees. Slowly he stood, swaying as he did so. Lindsay smirked. "Well Dean you proved me wrong." She turned around. Dean fell to his knees. Lindsay glanced over her shoulder. "Take him back to the hole." She started walking away.

"Wait!" He yelled. "Please wait! I did what you said! Please I did what you said!" Dean fell on his hands, tears stinging his eyes. Lindsay smiled.

"I lied." She walked away. Dean was hauled to his feet. The crowd laughed. Lauren screamed.

--I'm sorry to the people who think I'm nuts. To those who liked it, Review please!--


	4. Vision

_--_Hey guys! If you liked the last ones hopefully you'll like this one!--

4

Lauren gripped Sam's sleeve tightly. The vision had come to her so fast. Her heart broke when she saw Dean like that. The vision hurt. The more and more she saw of one situation, she got involved. Like she was actually there. 

It made her stomach flip. She pushed off Sam and ran to the bathroom, vomiting all of her stomach contents. Her body shook, the effects had stayed with her. She stood, stomach empty. She turned the knob on the sink and splashed cold water on her face.

Sam stood in the doorway. "God are you alright?" He asked quietly. He knew she'd seen what was happening to his brother, and this is how she had reacted. Lauren nodded feebly.

"I know where he is." She said, trying to keep her voice steady. Sam was startled.

"You do?" He walked toward her. Her face was white. She hadn't slept since Dean had been taken. That was about three days ago. Sam had tried to get her to eat, it was almost like she couldn't. She looked so tired, and old. Not that she was, she just looked like she'd seen too much in a short amount of time. She ran a hair through her short brown hair.

"He's in this place called Cherokee woods. It's about two hours from here." She said quietly.

"Then why are we still here?" Sam asked. "Let's go." Lauren grabbed his shoulder.

"Sam, Cherokee woods is almost three hundred acres. He could be anywhere." Sam froze. "We're gonna go in there and we're gonna find him...I just hope..." Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find him before that happens." Sam walked out to Lauren's car, and prayed as hard as he could that the statement he made would be true.

* * *

Lauren had seen this ritual before. It was pretty common. Demons used it a lot. They got cocky and decided to use witchcraft.This ritual was called Gaining of Powers. And if the demons doing it were good, if they broke the hunter in the right amount of time, they got a lot, _a lot _of power. If not they just had a dead hunter and a mess to clean up.

She'd seen it a lot. But his was the first time she'd been so involved. She explained it to Sam, she wasn't sure he cared. He just wanted Dean back, alive, safe. Lauren knew how to deal with the demons. She could exorcise one in her sleep. And she would make damn sure they'd go slowly, every last laughing one of them. And Lindsay, she'd go last.

Lauren gasped, her hand flew to her head. Sam jumped and swerved the car, it took him a moment to straighten it back out.

"No," She yelled. "Not another one!" But there was no stopping it.

"Lauren!" Sam yelled. His voice sounded distant. "Lauren!" Ever more distant. Lauren's eyes closed as she slipped into the vision.

* * *

Dean couldn't get warm. Huddled together in that small concrete hole, more water filling it, it was almost like he was out of body heat. He wanted the rain to stop. It's constant pattering drove him crazy.He was surrounded by complete darkness, only flashes of lightning told him what was happening. Thunder crashed, startling him each time. Occasionally he saw things, things that didn't belong here.

A cat here, a random person there. _I'm hallucinating._ He shut his eyes, tight. He tried thinking of something, anything to keep him sane. 

_Lauren. _He thought._ We met by accident. We were on the same hunt, but thought each other was the enemy. We started talking after we killed the thing. God she was beautiful.He gorgeous blue eyes. Her thick brown hair. She was smart, charming, and she decided to be with a screw up like me. Man she's out of my league. But she stayed with me. The only problem with her was that damn country music._ Dean smiled, then winced. He hurt so bad. He wouldn't wish anything like this on anyone._ Well, _He thought. _Maybe Lindsay._

Suddenly Dean heard something moving. He drew himself closer. He couldn't see. A warm hand touched his face. Dean pulled away. The hand touched him again, and again he pulled away.

"Is that how you treat all of your girlfriends?" A voice asked. Dean gasped.

"L-L-Lauren?" He whispered.

"Yeah babe it's me." She said. There was something different about her. Her voice sounded cold, empty. Like she didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Lightning flashed, she looked as beautiful as ever, but her eyes, they were...different. "Sammy's here too." Dean heard footsteps.

"Hey Dean." Sam said.Sam sounded hesitant.Lauren bent down in front of him.

"Dean I have to tell you something," She touched his face. Dean leaned into her hand, seeking comfort. He found none. "I saw what Lindsay said to you. About how I wanted you out of the way so I could be with Sam." Dean shut his eyes. "Well she was right." Dean's heart cracked.

"L-Lauren n-n-no." he shuddered. 

"I'm sorry Dean." She said, standing.

"So am I," Sam said. "You always took everything from me, I figured I'd return the favor." 

"P-please." Dean said.

"I don't love you anymore Dean. Lindsay was right. No one cares about you. No one is coming to save you. You're all alone. Sam and I will be better off without you." Lightning struck again. Dean looked up and saw Sam and Lauren, lips locked together. Tears cascaded down his face.

"No," Dean whispered. White light flashed again, they were gone. "No, no, no, no, no." He started hitting his head on the wall behind him. "Please no, please." That was it. Dean didn't care anymore. He had no hope left. His chest ached and he wasn't sure why. Dean was broken.

* * *

"Dean it's not real!" Lauren screamed. "It's not real! Please baby listen to me!" Dean's fever was causing him to see things that weren't real. Lauren cried, she could almost see Dean's broken heart lying on the floor. Lauren gasped. Now she knew _exactly _where he was. She hated these visions. She felt so helpless. Suddenly her eyes opened and she was back in her car.

"Drive Sam." She said. Sam had pulled over when she had started screaming. 

"Are you-" Sam began. 

Lauren slapped the dashboard. "Just drive!" Sam slammed the gas pedal and they took off down the road. "I'm comin' baby." She whispered.

--Whew! that was a long one wasn't it? well, did you like? Why don't you tell me?--


	5. Hell

--Wuz up guys? Told you I'd update soon!--

5

Dean was hauled out of the hole once again. He landed on the ground and was lifted up roughly. His wrists hadn't been undone for more than a few minutes since he'd been taken. He knew they were swollen and infected, he just didn't care. The man who picked him up let go, Dean's legs gave out, causing him to collapse once again. The man grasped his hair and pulled his head up.

"Can you walk bitch?" He asked. Dean shook his head. The man pulled Dean up and threw him a few feet away.

"Ohh..." Dean moaned softly. The man pulled him up and threw him again. Again and again he repeated this exercise until they were in the clearing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lindsay yelled. Dean couldn't see her, but heard her walk over to the man. Now he was sure he couldn't move.

"He couldn't walk. You told me to go get him, I got him here didn't I?" Dean flinched as he heard the sound of crunching bone and tearing flesh.

"There," Lindsay said, amusement in her voice. "Now you'll never disobey me again." She walked over to Dean. He was even more bruised than before. A large cut above his eye. She was pretty sure he had broken a few ribs. But that didn't concern her. What concerned her was his eyes. They were dull and empty. Not a shred of hope in them. She wasn't sure what had happened to him, but she was ecstatic She had broken a hunter.

Dean tried not to look at her. He tried to focus on his next breath, whether it would come or not. She grabbed his face and made him look at her.

"Who cares about you?" She asked.

"No one." Dean's whisper was barely audible.

"Who's coming for you?" She said, hope in her voice.

"No one." Dean rasped. Lindsay smiled. 

She nodded and a man pulled him up and tied him to the post. She was gonna kill him, and he wanted her to. The crowd laughed, jeered, clapped, when Lindsay told them what had happened. Dean couldn't hear her. His pulse was pounding in his ears. His vision blurred. He shook violently, his body freezing, his face hot. Blood and rain ran into his eyes. His body spasmed occasionally. He'd never been so thirsty in his life.

He looked out in the crowd, past their laughing faces and into the trees. A woman stood there, watching. _Lauren wants to make sure I'm dead. _

Suddenly Lindsay turned to him. A knife in her hand. She pushed it to Dean's throat.

"See you in Hell Dean." She smiled. Dean shut his eyes, thunder rumbling above them. But a noise pierced it. The screaming of dozens of demons. Lindsay turned. A thick black cloud formed as each demon departed from the humans. A figure stepped out of the trees and walked toward Lindsay and Dean. The bodies collapsed, including the high priest, his blue robed body falling in a heap.

Lindsay looked at the woman approaching her. Her mouth was moving, Latin words spilling out.

"Oh my god," Lindsay said. "Wait Lauren please!" Before Lauren said the last word, she stopped.

"Drop it." Lauren said. Lindsay obeyed. "Get the hell away from him." Lindsay backed away. Lauren walked closer, inches away from Dean. "You try anything...All I have to do is say one word." Dean tensed. He wasn't sure what Lauren would do.

"Please." He whispered. "No." Lauren's eyes watered. She touched his face gently.

"Dean...baby that wasn't real. I swear. I would never...I would die for you. I love you so much. Right now I'd trade places with you if it meant you'd be okay." Dean sighed and leaned into her hand. She wrapped an arm around his waist, and untied his hands. She caught him and lowered him carefully. She took off her jacket and laid it over him.She lifted his head and pulled him close to her. She looked up at Lindsay, hate in her eyes.

"Lauren," She said slowly. "If I'd known he was with you I would've-"

"Murdered someone else?" Lauren interrupted. She gently laid Dean back on the ground and started to stand.Dean reached up and gripped her arm. Lauren bent back down and kissed his forehead. "It's okay baby, I won't leave you." She walked over to Lindsay. 

"Lauren I swear," She said desperately. "I wouldn't have touched him if I knew." 

"That doesn't change anything. I saw what you did. I've let you go before. This time it's personal. And I told you if I ever saw you again I'd send you back to where you belong. You had no mercy. It was like you didn't have a soul. You aren't who you used to be." Lauren said bitterly.

"Hell changes a person." Lindsay defended. "I didn't ask to turn into a demon."

"No but you decided to be evil. I thought I knew you better than anybody. If I knew then what you were capable of..."

"You would've killed me?"She asked.Lauren nodded.

"Just like I have to now." Lauren said. Lindsay frowned.

"You're gonna let a guy come between us?" She said. Lauren looked back at Dean, her eyes watering at the sight of his shaking, beaten body.

"Yes." She said softly. Lindsay stepped toward her.

"Lauren I'm your sister." She pleaded. Lauren stepped back.

"Not anymore," She closed her eyes. "Amen." Lindsay's head shot up and the black smoke curled from her open mouth. Her body dropped. "I'm sorry."

--Whoa! Twist! Tell me if you liked. More Soon.--


	6. Safe

Chapter 6! N-joy--

6

Sam walked carefully through the thick woods. Lauren told him where to look, she said to be careful where he walked. He pointed his flashlight beam in all directions. He had wanted to go get Dean with her but... The way she explained it, Sam didn't want to see his brother right now.

Sam looked down and saw a large square hole. About five feet deep, four feet wide. Sam carefully lowered himself down in it. He shined his light around, and almost puked. Blood covered the walls. The rain poured down the sides and ran it into the puddles of water below.

_Oh my god,_ he thought. _That's Dean's._ Sam's head swam for a moment, he reached his arm out to steady himself. He breathed deeply and walked toward one of the corners. He bent down, and found what he was looking for. Dean's clothes, or what was left of them. He pushed past the remains of his t-shirt and found his necklace. Sam picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. 

He stood, anxious to get out of this place. He pulled himself out of the hole and opened his phone, dialing his fathers number. He shut it angrily as the voice-mail kicked on.

"Where the hell are you?" Sam whispered. He looked up, for the first time in three days, the rain had stopped. Sam started walking back the way he came. 

* * *

Lauren walked back over to Dean. She bent down and hugged him close to her.

"Unn." He moaned softly. Lauren kissed his forehead.

"Shhshhh," she said. "It's okay baby." Dean leaned in closer to her, trying to get warm. She looked at him more closely. His once bright green eyes were red rimmed, bloodshot and dull. Blood and water drenched his body. Large dark purple bruises covered most of his torso, along with many deep, infected cuts. His back was dotted with tiny slits from the barbed wire. 

Lauren pulled a white hanker chief out of her pocket and wiped the blood off of his face. He winced when she wiped the cut above his eye. Lauren wished she'd brought a water bottle. She put a hand on his forehead. 

"God Dean you're burning up." She said. Dean shivered.

"Ahhnss." Dean cried, tensing his body. Lauren gently rocked him back and forth. He was so weak, there was no way he could support himself to get out of here. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Sam, I need you to come help me." She said calmly.

"What's wrong?" Sam said worried. 

"Calm down everything's fine. I can't carry Dean out of here by myself, I need you." 

"Give me five minutes." He said. Lauren closed her phone. She hugged Dean tighter.

"Sam's comin' baby." She whispered. "Just a few more minutes Dean. Just a few more." Dean shuddered. Lauren bit her lower lip, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Lauren?" Sam's voice said. Lauren turned around.

"C'mon. We gotta get him outta here." Sam walked forward, bracing himself for the state Dean might be in. Five years of preparing couldn't have readied him. Dean looked so weak, helpless. Sam had never seen him like this. He was always saving him, not vise versa. "Sam...It's alright, c'mon." She said softly.

* * *

They laid Dean down carefully on the bed. Lauren had tried to get Sam to take him to a hospital, but she guessed stubbornness ran in the Winchester blood. Lauren knew enough medically to help him, she was just scared she'd miss something. 

She told Sam to get the first aid. She got a bottle of water and opened it quickly. She carefully tipped it into Dean's mouth. The cool water hit his dry throat and he began to drink rapidly. Lauren pulled it back.

"Slow down baby, slow down." She whispered. Dean relaxed. After the bottle was almost empty, she started wiping the blood off of him, which turned out to be a longer task than she anticipated. 

Sam stood against a wall. He felt numb. He couldn't take Dean to a hospital, too many questions. They didn't have insurance cards either. Maybe if dad were here...Yeah right. Who was he kidding? Dad was probably hundreds of thousands of miles away. He probably hadn't listened to his messages and didn't even know Dean was hurt.

After Lauren had cleaned Dean up in the best way she knew how, she went over to his bag and grabbed a pair of boxers and sweat pants. Once he was dressed, she checked his temperature. 103.6. Five degrees too high. 

"Sam I need ice." Lauren said abruptly. Sam looked at her curiously. "Trust me Sam I know what I'm doing." Sam ran out and came back quickly. Lauren wrapped up the ice in towels and laid them under Dean's arms, under his neck and around his legs.

"Mnn," He groaned. The ice was so cold it hurt. Lauren caressed his forehead.

"I know it hurts Dean," she soothed. "We gotta get your fever down okay?" Dean nodded. A light knock reached her ears. She looked up at the door. Sam opened it.

"Dad." He breathed.

--More soon. I think that's enough for today. Oh, before you go...can you push that pretty purple button down there? It would make my day! ; )--


	7. John

--What's gonna happen now that daddy's here? Let's watch.--

7

_...Sam opened it._

_"Dad." He breathed._

Sam couldn't believe it. The last person on the planet he expected to see was on his doorstep.

"Hey Sammy." John said. Sam moved and let him walk inside. He heard Lauren stand up.

"It's about damn time. Do you have any-" She stopped when she saw John. "You!" She yelled. Sam was confused. "You sonuvabitch!" Her face was red, fists clenched.

"You, uh, know each other?" Sam asked. Looking from John to Lauren, then back again.

"You could say that." Lauren said bitterly. Sam looked at John.

"Yeah son, I know her." He said. Lauren stepped closer.

"Yeah, you know me. Last time I saw you you put a bullet through my sister's chest!" She yelled. Sam's eyes widened.

"She was workin' with a damn demon I didn't know she was human 'til after I shot her." Lauren looked at Sam.

"He's your father? This is the great John Winchester? The un-catchable, the un-killable John Winchester?" Sam nodded.

"And even if I hadn't killed her you would've done it sooner or later.She was evil and you knew it.If I recall correctly you had to send her back to Hell tonight." John defended. 

"What?" Sam asked. Lauren looked down. 

"The demon that hurt Dean...she was my sister." Sam shook his head, unsure he had heard her correctly.

"Were you ever gonna tell me or Dean about this?" He asked. Lauren nodded.

"After Dean got better. I'd let Lindsay go before, this time I couldn't ignore it. She's evil and merciless. If you would have gone in there instead of me she would have killed you in front of Dean for spite. Lindsay knew if I showed up I'd kill her. Sisters or not." She finished quietly. Sam turned to his dad.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I knew about her. I knew she was Dean's girlfriend. I knew our history together. I wanted to avoid this until Dean was safe." John said. 

"I can't believe you!" Sam yelled. "Your son was missing. Being tortured and killed slowly by almost fourty demons and you were that selfish?" From the other room, Dean moaned. Lauren darted out of the room. Sam and John follwed.

Lauren rubbed Dean's forehead gently. His temperature was down to 100 degrees.

"Oh my god." John said. _That can't be my son. It's not my son. What the hell did those things do to him?_

Lauren removed the ice packs around Dean and covered him up with every blanket she could get her hands on. She sat down in the chair she had placed next to the bed. She slippedher hand in his. He still trembled lightly. Hestarted moaning quietly, andwrithing slightly. She caressed his cheek.

"It's alright baby," She muttered. "It's okay." Suddenly Dean's eyes opened. He sat up quickly into Lauren's arms. She grasped him tightly. "Shhshhhshh," She soothed. "Calm down Dean, it's okay." She ran her fingers through his hair. "It was just a bad dream baby." Dean buried his face in her shoulder.

"I," He rasped. "I thought she..." He winced, his body aching. 

"I know Dean it's okay." She laid him down tenderly. She grabbed the almost empty water bottle and tipped the rest down Dean's throat. He looked past Lauren.

"Hey Sammy." He said. Sam looked scared, and Dean knew nothing he did would help. He hated that. Sam walked toward him. 

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, even though he knew Dean wouldn't tell him the truth. 

"Yeah." Dean assured. Sam shook his head.

"You liar." He said. Dean tried to smile.

"Dad." Dean whispered, eyes widened.John half-smiled.

"Hey Dean." He said. But Dean didn't look happy to see him, he looked hurt.

"Where were you?" He said softly. John fumbled for words for a few moments, Lauren interviened.

"Baby it doesn't matter where he was. He's here now," John sighed. Lauren looked at him sternly. She turned back to Dean. "Just rest sweet-heart." Dean nodded and shut his eyes. Lauren looked at John again. "You're welcome."

--More soon! Review time! (please?)--


	8. Nightmare

8

It took Lauren hours to fall asleep. She slept next to Dean, careful not to touch him. His fever had broke entirely, but he was still weak. She knew he was going to have nightmares. It was inevitable. This incident would probably haunt him forever. And this was only night one.He groaned softly, she put a hand on his face.

"Shh," She soothed. "It's alright baby." She heard John and Sam arguing in the next room._Some things never change._ She laid down and closed her eyes, slowly she dozed off.

* * *

Her face was filled with amusement. She dragged the barbed wire across his chest again. She laughed as he screamed. The crowd blurred around him. The laughter filling his ears, as unforgiving and mocking as ever.

"No!" Dean yelled. "No you're dead!" Lindsay smiled coldly, leaning in and kissing him forcefully.

"Don't you get it baby? I'll never be gone. I'll climb out of Hell and I will find you. You'll never be safe!" She raked the wire down his chest again.

"Ahhn! Please!" He screamed. "Please god no! Nuahh!"

"Dean!" A voice said. "Baby wake up!" _Lauren. _

He opened his eyes. Lindsay's laugh echoing in his ears. Lauren's hand was on his face, which was covered in a cold sweat. She tucked her arm under his neck and pulled him close. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, wincing as he did so.

"I-I thought...It felt so," He began shakily. He could still feel the cold steel of the barbs sticking into his chest. He blinked and hot tears stung his eyes.

"Shh," Lauren said tenderly. "I know Dean, I know." She laid him down gently. She wiped a tear off of his cheek. "It's alright baby. Just sleep." Dean nodded and closed his eyes. His breath shaky as was the rest of his body. Lauren knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

John was confused. The way Dean had talked about Lauren...He made her sound like the best thing that ever happened to him. Then he had talked to Bobby. Bobby told him who she really was. The girl who had almost killed him.

She was about fifteen, Lindsay, seventeen. John had hunted this demon for about a week. Lauren had been doing the same. Once John had finally had it cornered, Lindsay was there as well. She was going right along with the murder the demon was about to commit. The demon had seen John, and told Lindsay to kill him. Lindsay charged at him, blade in hand.

Lauren had come in just as John started firing. It was almost like slow motion as the bullets pierced her body. Lindsay was dead before she hit the ground.

Lauren had collapsed next to her body. She cried for what seemed like ages. John knew he had made a mistake.

"You sonuvabitch!" She had shrieked. "You killed her! You killed my sister!" She stood and ran at him, her eyes filled with fury. Before John could explain Lauren's gun was drawn and aimed at his chest.

"Wait a second," John said. "I didn't know she was human. All I knew was she was trying to kill me." Lauren cocked the gun.

"So what?" She said, tears still sliding down her face. "You just shoot first and ask later?" John thought for a moment, trying to find the right words. "It won't matter anyway. You aren't getting out of here alive." John remained calm.

"She was evil and you know it." He said evenly. "I only did what you would have to do eventually."

"Who the hell died and made you God?" She screamed stepping closer to him. "Who are you to decide who lives and who dies? You can kill whatever evil you decide but people are completely different! Hunters hunt-"

"Evil?" John finished. Lauren shook her head. She lifted the gun above her head and brought it down on his head. Then his world went black. John had woken up in the same place. Lindsay and Lauren gone. He hadn't seen her again until now, almost ten years later.

John didn't want his son to be with this girl, and he would make sure he knew that.

* * *

"Dammit Sam how in the hell did this happen?" John yelled.

"I don't know Dad. I leave for more than five minutes and Dean was gone when I came back! Here's a good question, where the hell were you?" Sam shouted back. John shook his head.

"Sam I told you-"

"Yeah you decided to be a selfish bastard like usual. Dean's done everything you ever asked him to do and you can't even come and save him. I called you Dad. I called a lot. I didn't hear a word out of you until you decided to stop hiding and see your son. What the hell is wrong with you?" Blood was rushing to Sam's face, his fist clenched and his knuckles white.

John sighed and bowed his head. "You're right Sammy." He said. Sam unclenched his fists, his body relaxed and he stared at his father in utter shock.

"What?" He wasn't even sure he heard him right. John rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right. I was completely selfish. I was too worried about myself and Dean needed me. I'm sorry Sam." He said quietly. Sam shook his head.

"It's not me you should be sorry to," Sam said, opening the door. "Dean's the one that needed you when you weren't there." He left the room, leaving John alone, and ashamed.

Dean opened his eyes and immediately jumped back, pain tearing at his battered body. Her black eyes bore into his, that evil smile dancing over her lips.

"I told you I'd be back." She said. Dean looked around wildly for Sam, Lauren, Dad. Lindsay shook her head. "Oh Dean. You won't be seeing any of them for a while."

"What'd you do?" Dean asked softly, fear welling in his stomach and rising to his throat. Lindsay stood walking to him and putting her mouth next to his ear.

"I killed them," She said. "I started with your whore. Then little brother. Then Daddy." Dean shook his head, his heart leaping violently into his throat, accompanying his fear.

"I don't believe you." He choked. Lindsay laughed.

"Of course you don't. Let me open your eyes." She grasped his hair and pulled up. She flung him across the room and he landed hard, hearing a rib crack underneath him. He groaned loudly. Lindsay grabbed his hair again and dragged him toward the other room's door. Dean fought feebly against her, only making her grip tighten. She forced the door open and shoved Dean inside. He collapsed against the floor and slowly pushed his aching body from the ground. Dean looked up into Sam's eyes. Empty, cold, lifeless. His throat was slashed and blood was spattered across the floor.

"Sam." He breathed. Tears appearing instantly. He backed away from his brothers body, grief overwhelming him. "Sammy." He turned his head and gasped. Lauren's empty blue eyes gazed at nothing, a knife stuck out of her chest. Dean reached out to her. He brushed her hair from her face. "Lauren." Dean said loudly. He gulped, tears flowing fast. He cradled her face in his hand. "God please Lauren no." Dean turned around and instantly wished he didn't.

His father laid sprawled on the floor, blood covering him. Dean jumped and slid away from the bodies. He leaned against the wal,shutting his eyes tight to escape the horror in the room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. "No, no, god please no. This didn't happen...please." He moaned. His heart broken and empty. He felt Lindsay beside him.

"Oh but baby it did happen." She said. She grabbed his face and forced it up, making him look at the bodies. "God you're pathetic. You're useless. You have nothing now. You're completely alone. No one to save you." Dean said nothing. "Say you're pathetic." Dean remained silent. Tears cascaded down his face as he stared at the bodies of the ones he loved. "This is all your fault. If it wasn't for you they'd still be alive. You're weak. They didn't need you, you need them. You useless pile of flesh you might as well have killed them yourself. And you know that, don't you?" She shoved him to the ground, his body shaking with sobs. "Say you're pathetic." She said.

"I'm pathetic." Dean cried, his dignity and pride gone. She kicked his ribs and gave him a reason to scream and let out some of the agonizing pain that dwelled inside him.

"You're weak!" She yelled.

"I'm weak." Dean shrieked. She struck his face. He screamed and sobbed loudly. His heart ached with grief. She kicked him again.

"You're nothing!" Lindsay said laughing.

"I'm nothing!" She raked her nails down her chest. Dean let his anguish and pain escape his lips.

Lauren woke when Dean began mumbling in his sleep. She stared at him closely, trying to make out the incoherent words coming from his mouth. She shook his shoulder lightly. Trying to save him from whatever torment was going on in his mind.

"Dean." She said. She touched his face and he jerked away.

"Sam." He said softly. But he wasn't calling out to Sam. His tone was hurt. "Sammy."

"Dean wake up baby." Dean squirmed slightly.

"Lauren." He said, sadness seeping out of his lips. "God please Lauren no."

"Dean it's alright." She said. "I'm here it's okay."

"No,no god please no. This didn't happen...please." He moaned. Lauren shook him again.

"Dean please wake up." She begged. Dean writhed faster.

"I'm pathetic." He whispered. Sobs wracking his body. Lauren's heart ached. Then Dean screamed. It was hurt, anguished and it scared her.

"No baby you're not. Please god wake up." She tapped his face lightly.

"I'm weak!" Dean shrieked. Arching his back and still screaming. Lauren pulled him close to her, his body tense. She pulled him to her chest. Tears spilling from his eyes. Lauren's as well.

Sam appeared behind her. His breath gone when he saw his brother.

"Dean baby you have to wake up!" She yelled. Her heart ached as he shook in her arms.

"I'm nothing!" Dean's scream broke Lauren's heart into thousands of pieces. Sam's stomach lurched.

"Dean please!" She screamed. Suddenly Dean's eyes opened and he collapsed in her arms. Lauren looked down at his tear soaked face. Dean buried his face in her shirt, sobs overwhelming him. Lauren hugged him tight. Gently caressing the back of his neck. His body shook violently and he wrapped his arms around her.

Sam was scared. He backed against the wall. His breathing shallow. He wasn't used to seeing dean so helpless, or afraid.

"Don't let her hurt me." Dean whispered through sobs. "Please." Lauren kissed his temple.

"She won't baby." She said. "I promise."

--Whew! That wasn't very fun was it? Did I ever tell you guys how much I LOVE reviews? I didn't? Well now you know!!--


	9. Real

--Hey guys! I am SO sorry this took so long. I hope you 4-give me. Have fun!! ; )--

9

Lauren didn't know how long she held him. It could have been minutes, hours, days. She didn't know. As long as he held onto her she wasn't letting go. His sobs were shaking her body and making her cry harder each time. She kept herself silent. She knew if she cried aloud she'd scare Dean. Dean had nothing to hide anymore. His cries echoed mental agony and the pain that gripped his body. Sam's face was white. His face buried in his hands. Lauren tried not looking at anything.

She couldn't look at Sam, his face to painful to look at. She couldn't look at John. It was a face she hated and it was filled with a confused anguish that she didn't recognize. If she even glanced at Dean her heart broke all over again. And she couldn't close her eyes. Every time she did she saw Dean, tied to that wooden post and being tortured by her sister. Dean's sobs stopped. He leaned back and stared up at her.

"Lauren." Dean said, his whisper barely audible. She blinked and looked down at him. "S-somethin's wrong." He slurred. Lauren looked at Dean's chest.

"Oh god Dean." She said. Sam looked up, John walked forward. Four long gashes had made their way onto his chest. It looked like fingernails had dug their way in, blood dripping from them. Fresh bruises were on his ribs along with a deep purple one on his face. "Dean what happened?" Lauren said softly. Dean shuddered and closed his eyes. Lauren traced her hand along the bruises, trying to see if any of his ribs were broken. She pushed lightly on a particularly dark one and Dean yelled.

"AHNN!" Lauren removed her hand instantly. Dean breathed heavily. "Lindsay." He muttered. Lauren shook her head.

"Dean baby that's impossible. She's in Hell I sent her there myself." She replied.

"You think he did this to himself?" John's deep, gruff voice said. Lauren turned and scowled at him.

"No John I don't. I'm just trying to make sense of all this." She let Dean lay back down and she stood, looking into the face she had never wanted to see again.

"I can tell you right here and now what happened." John said, voice rising. "You let her go again, didn't you? No matter what she does you always let her go!"

"No John I didn't!" Lauren yelled. Dean winced. "I said the exorcism. I sent her to hell. I did every damn thing I could. For once I didn't listen to my heart and I killed her!" Lauren and John were toe to toe, faces red.

"Stop." Dean whispered. His request was unheard by the two.

"Your damned sister almost killed my son! You say you sent her to hell but how come she's in Dean's head and still trying to kill him!"

"Stop it!" Dean said louder. Lauren and John turned. A pained look was spread across his face. His green eyes filled with anguish. "She was your sister?" Dean asked quietly. Lauren's forehead creased. She sat down next to him on the bed. She gently rubbed his face.

"I was gonna tell you baby." She began. "But yeah, she was. But she's not anymore. She's a demon now. And there's nothing I can do about it except send her to hell."

"Yeah right." John said. He looked past Lauren and into his son's eyes. "Dean this girl will get you killed. You've been with her for less than a month and look what happened. This won't work. She's Lindsay's little sister. And if Sam learned everything he knew from you, who do you think she learned everything from? If Lindsay's bad what do you think-"

"Dad stop." Dean breathed. John stopped, shocked that Dean interrupted him. "I love her...more than anything in the world. And nothing you say is going to change that." He whispered harshly. Sam's eyes were wide. Dean had never spoken to John like that in his life. It had to be the fever talking. John opened his mouth, Sam stepped in.

"Dad can I talk to you for a minute?" John turned to Sam.

"Yeah." He said. He walked into the adjoining bedroom and shut the door. Sam shut his eyes, sighed, and followed.

"Dean, you have to sleep baby." Lauren said gently. Dean shook his head rapidly, which turned out to be a bad idea. Nausea swept over him quickly.

"I can't." He said, fear in his voice.

"I'm right here Dean. Just know that I'm always right here." She laid down next to him and hugged him close. Dean fought sleep for over an hour, his eye lids becoming heavier and heavier. Finally he gave in.

Once he was asleep, Lauren cleaned and covered the new cuts on his chest. She wrapped his ribs as best as she could. She sat next to him for a few hours, until that familiar sensation of her visions came over her, and she collapsed next to him.

Dean woke with cold metal around his wrists and ankles. They were each tied to a bedpost, the shackles attached to his limbs ending in chains around the posts. He tried moving his limbs but it hurt too much. Lindsay stood next to him, a flask in her hand.

"Nice to see you again Dean." She said. Dean's eyes remained on the flask. "You use this a lot," She said, shaking the bottle. "Especially on my kind. And something I've learned Dean, anything can happen in a dream," She brought her face close to his. "Anything. And this dream juice I took lets me do whatever I want." Dean trembled as she touched his face. "Including hurt you with one of your favorite weapons."

_Holy water._ She unscrewed the lid.

"I hope this tastes good." She said, grinning.

"Please," Dean begged. "Please Lindsay no." Lindsay grabbed his face and forced his jaw open.

"Sometimes we don't get what we want." She said, still grinning. She dumped some of the contents down his throat. Instantly, Dean's throat and mouth were set ablaze with burning agony. A bloodcurdling scream escaped his lips. Smoke erupted from his throat in curling gray tendrils. He coughed, sending more anguish to his throat. Lindsay cackled loudly. He coughed again and water dripped down his face, burning it as well. He arced his body, ever still screaming. Lindsay pulled the flask back, then flung it forward sending the molten water across his body. Dean's shriek was bonechilling. Lindsay still laughed. She stepped in front of him and made him look at her.

"Tell my sister I won't stop until she kills me." Dean tried to speak, only a weak rasp came out. Lindsay laughed again. "As soon as you can." Dean let the tears welling in his eyes flow as he continued to moan and scream.

Lauren sat up, sweat covering her face. She looked at Dean, who was sleeping contently. _It hasn't happened yet._ She shook Dean's shoulder, did anything to try and wake him up, it was no use.

"Please," He suddenly whispered. "Please Lindsay no."

"SAM!" Lauren yelled. Sam and John burst from the room, eyes wild. "Sam, bottle of water, now!" Sam pulled out a bottle and handed it to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His question was answered in the next instant. Dean screamed, really screamed. Sam cried out when smoke poured from his mouth.

"DO SOMETHING!" John bellowed. Lauren touched Dean but knew nothing would wake him. But it didn't stop her from trying. She jumped back when his chest smoked too. Sam ran over and held Dean's arms down, preventing him from hurting himself. Dean screamed again, pain-soaked and sent goosebumps up their spines.

"What's happening?" He yelled.

"Lindsay!" Lauren yelled back. Dean's body arced as he writhed under Sam's arms.

"AHNN! GAHHHSSSNN!" Tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Dean please wake up!" Sam bellowed. Suddenly his eyes flew open, but his cries remained.

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE LAUREN MAKE IT STOP!" Lauren tore off the lid to the bottle of water and poured it as gently as she could into his mouth. Dean calmed a little. He relaxed his tensed body slightly and stifled his screams to groans.

Lauren caressed his face, tears sliding down her own. "That bitch is dead. So help me God I'm gonna kill her." She whispered. John stood a little ways off, numb and paralyzed at the sight of his eldest son. Sam's breath was heavy, his hands shaking. He gently removed them from his brother's arms. And Lauren was right, that bitch was dead.

--Alrighty feedback time!! Will ove u 4-ever if u send it!! ;) --


	10. Mind

--Chapter 10 everybody!! Hope you like--

10

Dean's body convulsed as he heaved each breath, his throat was almost swollen shut. He tried to push past the blinding pain that had overcome him to tell Lauren what Lindsay said. He wanted to tell Sam he was okay. But all he managed to get out was agonizing groans and inaudible rasps. His body was hot but he was cold at the same time. He was sure his fever had increased and he felt the burns on his chest pulsing with his pounding heart. He heard nothing. HE could see Sam and Lauren talking to him but all he could hear was is own heart beat. He was tired, all he wanted was sleep. But if he did she'd be back. And he knew if she got ahold of him again, he'd die. He hated the way John was looking at him. Even though his vision was blurred greatly by tears, he knew his father's expression. It made him feel weak and pathetic. John always made him feel that way even though he didn't mean to.

Dean swallowed, his agony intensifying. Dean felt acrid bile rise to the back of his throat. He sat up, much to his body's displeasure, and tried to protest as it heaved. An ice-bucket was shoved underneath him. His stomach rolled, his shoulders bent as what little he had in his stomach and ever more blood poured from his mouth. It burned his sweltering throat even more. Pain ripping through it. He heard distant screaming, and suddenly realized it was his voice. His stomach finally empty, he fell back into Lauren's arms.

"Dammit!" Lauren yelled. "I could've fixed this. I could have stopped it." She rocked Dean slowly. "I'm so sorry Dean." She cried. Tears slowly glided down her face.

"Lauren it's not your fault," Sam said. "There's no way you could've known what to do." Sam tried to hide the lump growing in his throat. He was starting to think Dean might never get better.

"No," Lauren said, shaking her head. "I saw his dream before he had it."

"Yeah, seconds before. Lauren you did everything you could."

"I just wish I could have done more." She whispered.

"La..." Dean rasped. The small whisper was enough to catch Lauren's attention. She looked down into Dean's pained face. He shook his head, telling her she was wrong and he agreed with Sam.

"Baby I just feel like you're hurt like this because of me." She said softly. Once again Dean shook his head. A fresh wave of pain ran over him. He gritted his teeth and bit his lower lip. He hissed sharply.

"You..." The rasp was so painful he thought his throat would burst. "Lin..." He couldn't get anymore out. Lauren placed a finger on his lips.

"I'm a big girl Dean. I can handle my big sister." She said gently. Dean still looked worried. "John are you gonna contribute to the conversation or let your son think you aren't there?" John looked up, realizing she was talking to him.

"Sorry," He said gruffly. "I just have a problem with your sister taking the anger she has for you out on my son." He said slowly. Lauren scowled.

"Do you honestly think I asked for this?" Lauren yelled. "I would rather be dead right now if this never happened because of it! Dean means everything to me! I'd die for him! And believe it or not I'm not my sister John. I want her dead, and I'm gonna do it if it's the last thing I ever do!" John just stared at her. Lauren sighed and rubbed her temples.

"John can we stop this for five minutes?" Lauren asked. "I need some aloe. Like the stuff you get for sunburns. Would it be too much to ask for you to get it?" John shook his head.

"No I'll get it." John opened the door and tried not to slam it shut. Dean shuddered against Lauren. She reached for the thermometer and carefully slipped in Dean's mouth. When it beeped, Lauren read the numbers and groaned. 104. She laid Dean down and got up. She came back a few minutes later with a cool washcloth and baggies full of ice. She laid the cloth on Dean's head and once again placed the baggies around his body.

"Ohhunn." Dean whimpered.

"I know it hurts Dean." She dabbed the cloth on his face. "We gotta get your fever down baby." Lauren grasped the water bottle and gently tipped it into his mouth. He drank slowly, it hurt to swallow but the water felt soothing to his scorched throat. Lauren turned to Sam. "Do we have any milk?" She asked. Sam nodded, once again grateful to have something to do. He handed Lauren a small glass full of white liquid. "Thank you." Lauren said quietly.

Once Dean had drank the milk, he lay in bed, still moaning softly, but Lauren knew that would be this way for awhile.

"Lauren can I talk to you?" Sam asked. Lauren nodded and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Sam shook his head.

"How are we gonna get her out of Dean's head. I don't know anywhere we can find dream juice. I'm scared Lauren." He said.

"Believe it or not I do have dream juice in my car." Sam looked at her curiously. "I had to use it awhile ago and I have enough left over...for one person." Sam looked worried. "Sam I have to deal with Lindsay myself. She's my sister. This is my fault, my fight. Not yours." She put a hand on his shoulder. "And I'm scared too Sam. I've never been this scared in my life. And no matter what your Dad said to you, it's alright to be scared." Sam nodded.

The door opened slowly as John re-entered the room.

"Speaking of which..."Lauren said. John handed her the aloe.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." Lauren started to walk over to Dean, but stopped. She turned around and faced John. "Look you were right. I would eventually would have had to kill Lindsay, demon or not. You were right about how I used to let her go all the time. But you will never be right about me not wanting Dean hurt. Weather she was my sister or not, I said it before, I would die for your son."

"I'm sorry too. You have every right to be angry with me. I killed your sister. For that I apologize. And I know you would do anything for Dean. And for that I thank you."

"I have some dream juice in my car," Lauren said, changing the subject. "I'm going in Dean's head, and I'm gonna kill her." She walked back over to Dean and sat down. Dean grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. Lauren smiled, it was fake but she still smiled. Dean didn't bother returning the favor. His entire body hurt, inside and out. His throat still burned, as did the burns on his chest. The ice packs against his skin hurt. The shredded skin on his back hurt. His head pounded. The lacerations on his chest pulsed, pain seeping from every minor cut or contusion that covered his bedraggled body.

Lauren opened the aloe bottle and squirted some on her hand. When she laid her hand on one of the burns, Dean gasped.

"Mmmsss." Dean whispered. Lauren rubbed his face.

"Sorry." She said quietly. She rubbed it in as best as she could, apologizing every time Dean cried out. Each time he shook his head, barely moving, and signaled he was okay. His eye-lids felt heavy, he desperately wanted to sleep. But he'd rather sell his Impala to a chop shop than let that happen. Lauren stuck the thermometer in his mouth again. 102. _Thank god it was going down. _Dean trembled slightly under the sheet Lauren laid over him. He wanted the blankets back, but death was far wose than being cold. God he was sick of fighting.

"Mmmnnhh." He moaned. She kissed his forehead lightly. She started to back away but Dean put a hand on the back of her face, pulling her closer. He kissed her softly and she kissed back. It wasn't the way Dean normally kissed. She could tell there was more behind this one. Like he was trying to tell her something but couldn't. They broke apart and she looked at him carefully. His eyes were pleading witth her silently, but powerful enough that she could understand.

"Dean..." She said slowly. "I can save you. I can kill her." Dean's gaze stayed.

_But if you can't...it's okay to let me go._

Lauren sighed sadly."I know." Dean looked into her deep blue eyes. He mouthed three words. 'I love you.'

"I love you too." She whispered.

"Lauren." John said. She looked up. "Is everything okay?" Lauren nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked. Again Lauren nodded. She turned around, and yelled.

"NO!" Sam rushed in, eyes wild. She looked at him and John. "He's asleep."

--Oo, damn. Cliffie. U hate me don't you? Jeez I'm sorry. I know ur mad but could I get some reviews n-e way? Please?--


	11. Over

--Sorry it took FOREVER. Hope this'll make up for it!!--

11

"...He's asleep." Lauren said. Sam fell back against the wall. John ran a hand through his hair, both at a loss of what to do. Lauren knew trying to wake him up was a lost cause. Lindsay had him right where she wanted him, and wasn't about to let go. Dean's shaking worsened, moans growing louder.

"Lauren go get the damn juice NOW!" John yelled. Lauren bolted to the door, wrenched it open, and ran outside. She opened the trunk of her Mustang and grabbed the small vial in the corner.

_God why can't I move faster? _She thought feverishly. She darted back into the motel.

"AGGHHH!" Dean screamed. Sam had him rolled on his back, which had large blistering welts starting to appear on it. It took both him and John to hold Dean down. The welts were in a straight line, and they bled. Like a cut. "Nuaaahnn!" He shrieked. Lauren ran over to a chair uncorked the bottle and drained it down her throat.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes, which grew white and his face pale when he saw Lindsay grinning back at him. He was laying flat on the bed, no restraints. Then again they wouldn't be needed. He was so weak he couldn't move, he couldn't even talk. She walked over to the bed, got up onto it and straddled Dean between her legs.

"MMnn." Dean moaned.

"Just want to make sure you pay attention babe." She said in a mock-sweet voice. Dean tried moving, but still couldn't. "Guess you didn't give Lauren my message. Seein' as she's not here. I guess we have some time to kill." Dean shook his head. Lindsay smiled her evil smile, her black eyes glinting in a way that scared him. She got up and took a few steps back. She grabbed Dean's hair and pulled off of the bed.

"Annmmgg!" She let go and he collapsed.

"Oh Dean do you need some help?" She asked cruelly. Dean didn't answer. Suddenly he flew up on his feet and onto a wall, his hands forced out in front of him, exposing his back. Lindsay pulled out a knife out of her jeans, the same one she had used on Dean days before. His dried blood still on it. She looked at it and grinned when it started to get hot in her hand, the blade glowing an orange-amber color. She walked over to Dean, moaning, cold, battered and terrified. She couldn't help but smile.

"Dean I know you're cold, but it's about to get a whole lot hotter." She touched the blade to the tender flesh on his bare back.

"AGGHHH!" He screamed. It elevated from there, louder and louder. Sweat poured down his face, mixing with tears. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. The scorching hot blade was drug down his back, making it blister.

"Nuaaahnn!" He cried. He couldn't talk, but he could scream. "Ahhnna!"

_Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop! _He begged silently.

"Hey bitch!" A voice yelled. "Get your skanky hands off of my boyfriend." Lindsay took the knife from his back. She turned to her sister, bloodied knife still in hand.

"Aw is Ren mad at me?" She asked. Lauren scowled.

"Let him down, now." She commanded. Lindsay shook the knife back and forth as well as her head.

"I'm the big sister, remember? You're still little Ren. Never good enough, but always fought the hardest."

"Don't make me hurt you Lindsay." Lauren said quietly.

"But he's the only leverage I got. His life's in my hands. I don't want to lose that." She clenched her hand into a fist.

"UHNNUAH!" Dean shrieked. It felt like someone was squeezing his insides.

"STOP IT!" Lauren bellowed. Lindsay unclenched her hand. Dean coughed and blood dripped from his mouth. Lauren wanted to run to him, but Lindsay would inly hurt him more. "Dammit Lindsay this is between me and you! Leave him out of it."

"Fine." Lindsay said. Dean dropped, hard. His eyes closed. Evidentally passed out.

"You always had to make everything so cruel. Or some damn sick joke didn't you?" Lauren said harshly. Lindsay grinned.

"I was a terrible person. But I'm an evil demon Ren."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly.

"Because I want you to suffer the way I have. I never thought it was fair I went to Hell and you didn't. So now I'm giving you your own Hell."

"This is payback? You sick bitch I should've killed you when I had the chance!" Lindsay's smile grew wider.

"Lauren this is a dream. Anything can happen." Lauren scowled deeply at the thing that used to be her sister.

"You're right Lindsay." She said. "Anything can happen." She stepped back away from her.

"What are you gonna do Ren?" Lindsay asked, laughing. "Kill me?"

"Like you said Sissy. Anything can happen in a dream." She returned Lindsay's grin. "Amen." This time Lindsay didn't depart the body, she self imploded. Sparks flew everywhere as light began to form at her stomach. Lindsay screamed wildly as the light grew. Then she burst, into nothing but a pile of ashes. "Go to Hell Lindsay."

Lauren ran over to Dean. She knelt down next to him and cradled his body in her arms. She felt the warmth of his blood seeping into her jeans. His eyes fluttered open. He looked around fretfully, expecting for Lindsay to be right there to hurt him more. Lauren caressed his cheek.

"She's gone baby," She whispered. "She cant hurt you anymore. This time I'm sure."

Lauren was back in the motel room. John and Sam were sweaty faced and their eyes were wide. Dean lay limp on the bed, his breath slow and deep.

"What the Hell happened?" John asked. Lauren smiled, unsure why.

"I honestly have no idea." She said.

"Is she gone?" Sam asked. Lauren nodded. Sam sighed, relieved. So did John. Lauren stood and went to Dean. His back was clear, no burns. The wounds he had received outside of his head remained, but the burns were gone. The same for the ones on his chest. The bruises, even his throat was clear. Lauren smiled. Dean could finally sleep in peace.

**THE **

**END**

--I want to thank everyone who followed the story from day one. And to everyone who read, reviewed or told your friends about how crazy I am I thank you all. I couldn't do it without you. I wrote a sequel to this, Lauren's still in it and it's a little out there but if you guys want go ahead and read it. It's called "A Supernatural Fairytale" and Chapter 1 should be on later tonight! Thank you and God bless!--


End file.
